Ten
by FINAL BOSS BOKUT
Summary: Peeks into the Doctor's life, song by song.


**Still trying to figure out why I'm doing this.  
>Probably because I have writer's block and to celebrate the return of the series, though a few weeks late.<strong>

**Most of these will probably revolve around Ten/Rose because they're my favorite pair dsfvbsljdhnb  
>And forgive me if some details are wrong; I haven't watched Doctor Who in a while and I'm writing this on a whim.<strong>

**Also, someone explain how I can turn some of the happiest songs all angsty.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, nor any of the songs used herein.**

* * *

><p><em>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<em>  
><em>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle._  
><em>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<em>  
><em>4. Do ten of these, then post them.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Tears Of An Angel - RyanDan<strong>  
>The wall was still warm from the vortex when he placed his hand against it, and his eyes stung with unshed tears that he refused to let loose. The rip was closed; she was gone, wasn't coming back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he still had the energy to be sardonic, to appreciate the irony in things, and he tucked away the fact that despite the wide windows, the room he occupied still seemed desolate and dark and cold.<p>

His hand clenched against the cooling concrete wall, eyes squeezing shut tighter as her smile came unbidden to the forefront of his mind, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>2.) I Caught Myself - Paramore<strong>  
><em>I've gone and done the worst thing I could ever do, haven't I?<em> she thought bitterly to herself, a smile on her lips. The Doctor, on the other hand, blissfully ignorant to her inner lamentations, continued circling the TARDIS console in a way that could almost be considered dancing as he pulled levers and babbled about whatever strange planet or time they were visiting next.

Rose wasn't listening, though; she was admiring the light in his eyes, and the enthusiastic tone that he often took while speaking of his travels. She was curled comfortably in the captain's chair, fingers digging into the upholstery whenever they hit a bit of turbulence, which was, unfortunately, startlingly often.

_I have, _she mused, answering herself. _I've gone and fallen in love with a daft bloke who won't let himself love me back._

* * *

><p><strong>3.) Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park<strong>  
>He didn't care about what people thought, as long as she liked him, as long as she stayed with him. He could act as mad or bizarre as he wanted, as long as she laughed, and he wouldn't care about the looks and stares that others around them gave him.<p>

But he knew he scared her sometimes, when he was angry, and once she had even made the off hand comment that he lived up to his name- not the Doctor, but the Oncoming Storm. He'd frowned, bitten his lip and shaken his head, but said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>4.) I Wouldn't Mind - He Is We<strong>_  
><em>"I promised you forever," she said firmly, grabbing his hand as he tried to go back inside the TARDIS, tried to leave her home. Again. "I promised you forever, and someone'd have to kill me to get me to break that promise."

* * *

><p><strong>5.) Funhouse - P!nk<strong>  
>The TARDIS always seemed so empty with her gone.<p>

No matter the other companions he had, it was never the same, never as happy or light-hearted. He cared for Donna and Martha, he really did; but they weren't Rose. The didn't laugh like her, talk like her, didn't think or act like her. They weren't her.

It was even worse when they were gone, for he had nothing to occupy his mind. In his most desperate of times, he'd stow himself away in the library, scheming and researching and thinking and just _hoping _for a way to get back to her, to find his little pink and yellow humand and sweep her into his arms and kiss her and tell her all the things he never could before.

* * *

><p><strong>6.) Every Time You Go - Ellie Goulding<strong>

She was back, of, she was back, she was here, breathing, laughing hysterically just like him, and she was solid and just so _here, _cradled safely in his arms and clinging just as desperately to him in return, hands clenched so tightly into his suit that it seemed like she would never let go. He certainly wouldn't mind it.

He pulled away a little, overjoyed but overwhelmed as well, brow creasing at the young woman's expression. Tears were rolling down Rose's flushed cheeks, but she was smiling and laughing and happy and just so _Rose _and he was rambling again, wasn't he?

But they clung to eachother like there was no tomorrow, and there very well might not be, what with the Dalek invasion and all. But that didn't matter right now; she was back with him, where she belonged, and soon it would be just like old times- the Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, travelling the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>7.) Cry - Jason Walker<strong>  
>Oftentimes, Amy would spy the Doctor, alone, in the console room, staring into space. He still wore his suspenders and bowtie and tweed jacket, and his dark, floppy hair still fell annoyingly into his eyes in the way that made her want to just chop it all off, but something was different about him, during those times, and not in the good way.<p>

His normal jovial expression that lit up his face so that he looked like a child on Christmas morn was gone, vanished, and his eyes- oh, his _eyes_... They would always look so tired, so sad, and on rare occasions the Scot would spy him rubbing at them inconspicuously, like he was crying. But the Doctor never cried- he was too strong for that, looked too young to have witnessed the horrors seen in his eyes, so Amy always pushed the thought away, and bounced into the room loudly, making herself known, and the Doctor's wide grin would return, always, but his eyes would still be glassy with sad thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>8.) Just Be Friends - Luka Megurine<strong>  
>The Doctor glanced at Rose from the corner of his eye, watching her wonder at the new world that he had whisked her off to, and a smile pulled at his lips as he grabbed her hand. The blonde turned her wide smile on him and he grinned back, hearts skipping a beat as they began thumping loudly in his chest.<p>

Regardless, a dark and stormy thought, one that he often denied violently and pushed away, rose to his mind. _She's human,_ his thoughts whispered gently. _Don't get too attached never get too attached. Don't fall in love, never again. She'll grow old and die and you'll live on and even if you decide to keep you with for the rest of her days, you'd still have to watch as she grows old and withers and you'll stay the same how absolutely, brilliantly cruel is that, hmm, Th-_

* * *

><p><strong>9.) Madman with a Box - Murray Gold<strong>  
>He was a coward, the Doctor was. Always running from his problems in his little blue box, perfectly mad, and his companions just as so to go with him. He created a world of whimsy, that coward did, in his little blue box, traveling across the stars, always running, never stopping, never staying. The Doctor couldn't stand still, never ever, always moving, adventuring, exploring, running. Always running, never stopping, in that whimsical little blue box, traveling the universe, the madman and his box.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10.) Speeding Cars - Imogen Heap<strong>  
>Rose never liked seeing the Doctor upset.<p>

Many times she had seen him speaking to himself, mumbling in mixed ramblings of slurred English and Gallifreyan, and his face would tighten in discomfort or even pain. She would frown, that pink and yellow human, and put a light hand on his shoulder or his back, and he would look up at her with a strained smile, the Lonely God, and she would pull him into a hug, and just for a little while, a few, blissful seconds, everything would be okay.


End file.
